Firebrand
by FaTaLfURy14
Summary: One defiant lady... one domineering lord. Whose will will succumb first? Ok, this will be an InuyashaKagome fic.
1. Default Chapter

_**Firebrand**_

Chapter One—Where It All Began 

It was a perfect day for riding. The early spring morning dawned brightly and the refreshing wind accompanying it made it more tempting. From a distance, loud hoofbeats could be heard as horses come crashing through the thick foliage.

The Lady Winters and His Majesty watch in some amusement at their companions leaving them behind. They both reined in their horses, both resigned to the fact that they are forgotten for the moment.

They make a beautiful couple; the Lady Winters having a frail beauty that lures almost all men from all ages. The perfectly arced brows over big, chocolate brown eyes that always seem to generate calm and serenity, her alabaster skin flawless. She had straight raven hair falling almost to her waist. At the moment, she's wearing a lavender riding habit, her hair piled atop her head encased in her matching hat. She sat daintily on her sidesaddle, her modesty apparent.

The king is also a handsome figure. He had silver-strewn hair and flashing gold eyes. His physique boasts of years of hard training and even harder work. He was not a man of idle, but a man of action. He is tall, almost towering over every man and woman that he meets. His every move and bearing exudes 'royalty' and 'elegance'.

But they are not a couple. The king already had his queen, and happened to love her dearly. The Lady Winters, though she does not have a king of her own, already had a duke. And she adores him to nigh distraction.

"Those two are ever setting out competing against each other. I wonder for how long they would do that,"

The king gave her a mischievous smile.

"Ah but my lady, I have to admit that their small 'competition' holds much amusement for me. This is the first time that I have ever seen the duke on his toes with anybody,"

The Lady Winters laughed, her melodious voice tinkling.

"Yes, you are right, Your Majesty. The duke does seem to be a tad competitive than ordinary. But can you really blame him? When a woman sets out to prove her talents more accomplished than his? I think it amusing, yes. But I also think it foolish and will prove to be hurtful when the Lord Grey puts her in her place,"

His Majesty looked at her in surprise, his golden eyes twinkling with something.

"Why, I do believe the Lady Winters is jealous! And of my own ward, no less," The sovereign said with light teasing.

"Of course not, your Highness. I am secure where Lord Grey's affection is. It is only that I worry about your ward. She is young, and very beautiful. She is unusually skilled of men's sports, and I would say that is part of her charm. But with all of her claims of experience, Miss Woodbine is still so innocent and naïve. I seek only to protect her from harm,"

"Yes, the girl is certainly spirited. You have her grandfather to blame for that. She's his only pride and joy, and after her parents died, he only wanted what is best for her, what made her happy. And you have to take in consideration that she comes from America. Society is very different there, from what I gather. It must be why she had free rein over her own life,"

The 'girl' they are talking about is none other than the Mistress Kagome Rose Woodbine, the granddaughter of one of the wealthiest and most prominent aristocrats who had migrated over to the States. Her grandfather owned a very large estate and plantation, not to mention his vast shipping business. Even though the old man left for England a long time ago and had raised his own family there, he still remained loyal to his motherland, often using his own business to make sure England also profits.

And that is why the king graciously accepted the old man's anxious request for his granddaughter to be presented in the English court. Though not having noble blood and is without title, the girl will not lack for suitors, what with her beauty and wealth. And she had the king's approval and affection, of course.

The sovereign lord turned to the Lady Winters.

"What say we have a bet of our own, my lady? Lord Grey against my ward. Let's see who wins this competition first,"

The Lady Winters smiled her assent, and followed the king out of the forest, towards their companions. But there was a niggling of doubt behind her eyes.

The king's words speak of the current competition going on; but she cannot refute the hidden meaning she senses behind it.

The battle for dominance is on.

=================================================

The wind swept up through her long, black tresses; and her delicate fingers automatically rose to tame hair gone wild. One hand reined in her lathered horse to a stop, just before the stables.

Her russet orbs were blazing with indignant fury.

The duke managed to best her again.

'Damn him!'

Mistress Kagome Rose Woodbine managed to keep the thought to herself, though just barely. There, in the center of the courtyard lies the bane of her existence.

Inuyasha Pierce de Monteforte, Lord Grey, Duke of Windshire.

And the most despicable bug to Kagome's eyes.

The duke reached the square where the stables are stationed a scant minute right before she burst through the trees in his wake. And managed to win the unspoken challenge of a race between them.

'What is it about him that drives me to prove and defend myself? It's not as though he offends me intentionally,'

With the irritating questions (of which she had no answers) going on inside her head, Kagome nudged her horse once again to a trot, this time onto the stables. When she reached the stall where Tempest is placed upon, she swung her other leg into a perfect sidesaddle and readied to slide her slim figure from the horse.

Two hands magically appeared to rest upon her waist and help her down from the saddle.

A small gasp escaped Kagome's lips as she raised astonished eyes to her aid's countenance.

Golden eyes met hers.

"Pardon me, Mistress, but it would seem as though you're in need of assistance,"

Lord Grey effortlessly lifted her out of the saddle and laid her on her feet on the ground, his hands tightening for a moment before releasing her.

Kagome managed to calmly step back away from him.

"Thank you for your assistance, my lord,"

Lord Grey inclined his head in acknowledgment.

She almost gritted her teeth then and there. Almost.

"Please extend my excuses to His Majesty, but I found our ride to be a bit tiring. If you may, I wish to now go back to the castle to rest,"

The duke regarded her for an instant.

"I give you my word that I will, Mistress. But to my knowledge, the king would want your company for dinner this evening. I trust you will be feeling refreshed enough to attend?"

Kagome wanted to wipe that arrogant smirk from Lord Grey's face, but decided against it.

"Of course, my lord. You can assure the king that I will be joining him and the queen for dinner. How kind of you to remind me. And I will be feeling up to it, I'm sure. After all, this ride is nothing but a little _tedious_ exercise, isn't it?"

She delivered her barb with an amazingly innocent guise and her voice void of all deceit.

She's already walking away and congratulating herself, when she heard the duke's reply.

"Not for a man, dear mistress. Riding requires a certain technique and talent to perfect. And even more skill to enjoy it. But what am I saying? A gentle _lady_ like you would find it tedious, since it is a _man's_ sport. Ladies are all wilting lilies when it comes to these activities, as you have found out,"

The barb hit its' mark.

'That does it! To imply that I lack the proper skills—'

She stomped back to the duke's spot and promptly jabbed at his chest with her finger.

"Why you pompous ass!"

Kagome managed to control herself enough not to shout it out for all to hear. Her insult came out on a low, menacing whisper.

Before she could hit him again, Lord Grey caught her hand.

"What language, mistress! Are you sure you're a dignitary's granddaughter and not merely pretending to be one?"

A black brow arched back in accordance to the indecent question.

Composing herself, she wrenched her hand back free from his grip and clenched it at her side. Heat flooded her cheeks at the thought of her embarrassment.

'Oh, how grandpa would be ashamed of me!'

An apology was warranted in this situation, and she's the one to give it.

"Forgive my impertinence, Your Grace. I forget myself. It will not happen again,"

"See that it does not, Mistress. Your grandfather would undoubtedly be shamed by your actions. A woman's impertinence is not allowed in this continent, as I'm sure you've noticed. You would only be hurt by such actions,"

She forced herself to swallow the retort rising up her throat. But she refused to back down from his gaze.

"Learn to know your place, Miss Woodbine. That is all the advice I could give you,"

'As if I'm asking for one!'

But she only gave him a very proper curtsy before turning on her heels and storming off.

Without permission.

And she vowed to herself she would get even.

=================================================

The sound of hoofbeats reached Inuyasha's ears and he shook his head to clear his mind.

He had been standing like an idiot staring at the girl's retreating back at the center of the courtyard!

"Damn it!"

He cursed in a whisper, while leading his horse away to the stables.

'What is it about the girl that rubs me the wrong way? She is spirited for sure, but not at all that brazen and impertinent. What made me say those things anyway? Ah gads,'

He stopped his musings as he saw the king and his lady arrive. He turned the task of unsaddling Thor to his groom and went outside.

He went to the Lady Winters' side and lifted her down from her horse, giving her a subtle embrace on the process.

'Or not so subtle,'

Inuyasha thought with a smile as he saw the gleam on the king's eyes and the grin that spelled, "I-saw-that"

Lady Winters is now blushing profusely as she saw the look that passed between both men. Although she loved the duke with all her heart, she is not quite comfortable of displaying affection with so many people around, least of all with the king!

She tried to dislodge the arm around her shoulders, but they only laughed out loud.

"Ah my Lady Winters! Ever the most shy and refined lady. No need to be that way around me, Kikyou. I do _know_ what's going on,"

The king's reassurance only made her blush all the more.

"Stop teasing her, Your Highness. I think she'll be burning with fever after this conversation,"

Inuyasha added to her discomfort.

"Stop it, Pierce. And what's with Miss Woodbine, being so determined and in a hurry to get away from you? What did you do to that poor girl?"

Kikyou interjected, in an attempt to put the subject away from her.

She succeeded.

First she saw her lover color a little, and then the king raise an eyebrow over such behavior.

"I did not do anything!"

Both eyebrows of the sovereign lord lifted up at the defensive reply.

"Is that so? Tell me, Inuyasha. What is it about the girl you so dislike?"

The straightforward question only made the duke want to give in to squirming inside his clothes.

"Nothing, Your Highness. It's just that I merely sought to straighten out Miss Woodbine's perception on how _real _ladies should behave. I hope to aid her in avoiding being hurt by other men who would be callous of their treatment of her, if they knew what ideas Miss Woodbine is brewing inside her head,"

The smooth rejoinder had the king's eyes sparking with mischief and inquisitiveness.

"You know the girl is under my protection, and that she has won both the Queen and my affection,"

The droll tone of the king reminded in an ingenious form of censure.

"Of course, Your Majesty. And I would not wish for any harm to befall the girl, I assure you. I am merely _helping_ her to see the consequences of such foolish acts. It is not my plan to displease you, nor Her Highness,"

Lady Winters is looking back and forth between the two men who looked too alike to be mistaken as brothers. When she heard the last reply of the duke, she decided to intervene.

"Do not worry about Lord Grey's intentions, My Lord. I am sure he means no harm to Miss Woodbine, and it would indeed benefit the young lady if she were to learn the rules of this kingdom as fast and as quickly as possible. And besides, I think you just owe me something,"

The last statement was said with a bit of her tinkling laughter, just enough to reassure the king that she is indeed jesting. He is not a man to be trifled with.

The king gave her a slight smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"How could I forget, my lady. Here,"

The king fished inside the pocket of his riding coat and produced a gold coin. He pressed it into the Lady Winter's hand.

"And before the Queen would have my head for being late, I must be off. We will talk later. You _are_ coming to the dinner party, are you not?"

When a question is phrased in such a commanding manner, both lord and lady must agree.

"But of course, Your Highness. We thank you for inviting the both of us,"

Lady Kikyou curtsied demurely for the king's benefit. The king nodded and went to his way inside the castle.

The two lovers were left alone to their devices.

Lady Winters picked up her skirts and attempted to follow in the king's footsteps, when strong but gentle hands captured her wrist to stop her.

"I have missed you,"

Lord Grey's amber eyes looked back at her with longing, love and desire.

She decided to tease him a little.

"But we are together just this morning, my lord. Or have you forgotten?"

"How could I forget, my lady. Every moment spent with you will last in my memory for eternity. It is just that there are _other_ things that need constant reminding of,"

Lord Grey said suavely while raising her hand to his lips and kissing it.

She gasped in surprise and desire flickered in her eyes at the feel of his tongue raking the back of her hand discreetly.

The duke smiled warmly, and said:

"I take that as a yes,"

Before escorting his lady back to their quarters, both side by side for convenience...


	2. Chapter Two Unrequited Love

Okay, first of all thanx to li'l kagome for reviewing. And yeah, this will be an Inuyasha/Kagome fic.

Hope you guys enjoy reading this, and please review if you do like it. Thanx! Love ya lots!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... I share.

_**Firebrand**_

**_FaTaLfURy_**

**Chapter Two — Unrequited Love**

He only had one true desire in this life.

And that, which is unattainable to him.

Forever.

The Lady Kikyou Anne Winters.

She of the fair face and genteel manners every lady should try to emulate.

Well, they can try— and fail in the endeavor.

Lucas Onigumo Bradon, Marquis of Montmouth and heir to the House of Norfolk, sighed loudly and tucked his arms behind his head. He is in bed on that spring midday, along with a certain companion.

A shapely thigh draped about his calves, a feminine shape snuggling deeper into his frame.

"What's wrong, darlin'?"

The marquis cracked his eyes open to look at Yura, a farm girl in their family estate. They've been acquainted for years, although Yura has turned far better now than before.

She had been slightly plump to his taste, and her hair short—far shorter than a girl should have. Her skin was a little coarser back then for his own liking, but she is a good lass who strived to please him, so he put up with her.

Now is a transformation. Her past inadequacies, due to some minor adjustments she has made, is now turned into an enhanced version of herself.

Where she had been plump before to dress herself in tight, form-fitting gowns, she is now slimmer— though her shape still held it's past baggage— her luscious attributes showing quite nicely in some of the gowns he had given her as gifts.

Her hair grew out quite agreeably, and she preferred to keep it in their shoulder-length waves to keep the tangles out of it, and her skin is now smoother than before.

All because of him, and his want to see her for the better. After all, she made a good company in bed. It was the least he could do for her.

But it is also because she listens to him—his desires, his dreams, his ambitions—things he normally would not reveal to his fellow peers, but bared to her.

Today was no exception. Whenever she senses something wrong with him, she always asks. And he always replies—truthfully.

Onigumo sighed once again, and proceeded to tell her of his dilemma.

"It is my father. It seems the Duke of Norfolk is now sick and bedridden,"

"Then that's great news, isn't it? You are the heir to the dukedom, so you'll be the next one," Yura commented excitedly.

He gave her a scathing glance.

"I may be many evil things, Yura; but I am still a son. I will not wish for the old man to die, even though the thought of the dukedom being handed down to me holds great appeal,"

The girl is silent for a moment after his confession, but started once again.

"That's not all, is it?"

She knew him so well.

He gave another sigh.

"The Lady Winters,"

"Again,"

He removed her legs from his person immediately, and she complied, reclining on the bed almost the same way as he is.

"Yes, again. Kikyou will forever be imbedded on my mind, and will always be the first and foremost thought I will ever think about,"

Yura rolled her eyes at such passionate speech, but continued to listen to him.

"It is agony for me to see her with de Monteforte, knowing that they are planning their wedding soon,"

"They are? Well, it's about time don't you think so?"

At that, the marquis stood up quickly and looked at her in disdain.

"No, I don't think so! And I never will think of otherwise! In my mind, the Lady Winters should only be married to one man; none other than me,"

"Then why don't you propose to her? Surely it's that easy,"

"You twit. Of course it's not. Haven't I told you she's planning her wedding to the Duke of Windshire? She would reject my suit in no time,"

Yura thought for a moment. Then came up with an idea.

"Then pray that your father does die, and leave you with your inheritance. Then you'll be a duke too. There's no way she's rejecting you then,"

He strode to the window, and looked outside. He is pondering suggestion the girl has given him. In one point, she may be right but in this instance...

No.

Kikyou will not simply be bought by a title. Besides, the Lord Grey has that and more. Wealth, good looks, strength of character, prominence and connections.

Most of which he had none.

No, that plan would never do. Another plan should be brought out.

A rolling carriage stopping by his front door caught his attention. A slim young man emerged from it and proceeded to make his presence known.

Naraku Elliot Havemeyer, Viscount Sedrick—a dear friend of his.

Not to mention the Lady Winters' stepbrother.

=================================================

The butler announced the viscount's presence.

"Lord Havemeyer, Viscount Sedrick comes calling, my lord,"

Lucas has been waiting for him. Dressed now in his morning clothes, he went down to the dining room to partake in the afternoon meal he had the staff ready for them.

The viscount turned to him the moment he stepped into the room.

"Ah my good friend Lucas. Still in your morning clothes? Hmm, I wonder what sort of activity you had been indulging in before I came along?"

The mischief in Elliot's eyes could not be mistaken. He knows what the marquis has been doing... and with whom.

"Is Yura still upstairs?"

Lord Montmouth waved his hand in gesture and sat down at the head of the table, waiting for the kitchen maids to finish laying down their repast.

"Yes, she is still there. And before you ask, no you can't borrow her as of yet. I still have plans of ending my day with her,"

Viscount Sedrick also sat down, opting for the chair nearest to the lord's left side and proceeded to fill his plate with food.

"A pity, Onigumo. I would very much like to at least spend some time with the lovely Yura. Another time, I reckon,"

The marquis is busy eating away.

The girl in question arrives and sat down to join them. She is wearing a revealing robe, and nothing else.

Lord Havemeyer breaks the silence.

"I have heard of the news of your father's health. Is it true, Lucas?"

"Regretfully, yes. My father is now bedridden and seems to just be awaiting death,"

The viscount then put down his utensils and reached for the marquis' hand and shakes it.

"Congratulations are in order then! Behold, the new Duke of Norfolk,"

Naraku snickered mockingly, while Yura applauds.

"Stop it, both of you. There are far more pressing matters to attend to than my inheritance," he said irritably.

"Oh yes. The one we were talking about earlier, darlin'? About Kik—"

Before Yura could say another syllable, Onigumo's hand clamped on her mouth, stopping her dialogue. He ordered all of his servants to leave them alone in the dining room.

He waited and watched as one by one his servants left, and the butler closed the door behind him. He removed his hand.

"We have to be quiet about this. My staff isn't fooling me, someone's probably listening in on this conversation,"

"Let me take care of that for you, my friend. Now what is this all about?" Naraku asked, bored.

"Your stepsister,"

"Kikyou? What of her?"

"She's marrying de Monteforte in about three months' time, and I won't have it!"

Now the viscount's interest is piqued. It is of no secret that the Marquis of Montmouth wants the Lady Winters. But such vehemence coming from his friend on the said lady's behalf is unheard of.

It might actually be that this time, Onigumo is determined to have his stepsister—anyway he can have her.

"We have to formulate a plan so that the wedding will be stopped,"

"I was suggesting one earlier, but he disregarded it,"

Naraku quirked his brows.

"And what was it, Yura?"

"For him to wait to be the next duke. Then the Lady Kikyou would have a hard time refusing him, right?"

Elliot shook his head in disbelief.

"For once, you could have been right, my dear. It's just that Lucas' competition here IS already a duke, and more. Add that to the fact that my dear stepsister happens to be in love with him, and vice versa. Voila! An unshakeable relationship in the making,"

The marquis' hands slammed down on the table in objection.

"They will not wed—I will not stand by and watch her marry someone else. That someone should be me, and by God, I will do EVERYTHING in my power to make it so,"

Yura stopped sipping at her tea enough to ask a question.

"How do you suppose we stop them?"

The wheels on Naraku's brain are working overtime. In order to help his friend, they have to rely on drastic measures. To ensure their success, they have to plan carefully and discreetly.

"I have the beginnings of a plan. But it will take time, research and resources. Between the three of us, it should work out nicely. All we have to do first is find another lady—"

The doors of the dining room swung open, and enter the butler.

"The Mistress Woodbine has just arrived, my lord,"

The three conspirators looked at each other briefly, and in their mind one thing sparked:

'Bingo!'

=================================================

Kagome tiredly walked over to the staircase, waiting for the footmen to carry her luggage up the stairs and into the guest room reserved for her.

The Duke of Norfolk's health is failing, and since he is her initial guardian while she is in England, she had no choice but to follow his edicts.

The Duke felt that a proper young lady should not be allowed to stay inside a sick man's abode, much less his room. After her attempts at helping to care for him, he decided to send her to his firstborn son's home.

And so here she is.

Kagome wanted nothing else but to return to America since her guardian is in hardship, but the Lady Bradon is adamant about her staying and fulfilling her grandfather's wishes.

If they weren't such nice people and weren't her grandfather's friends, she would have told them to go to Hell.

As it was, she had no choice but to either follow in the duke's request... or be off to the palace and stay with the king and queen.

Although that would sound lovely, and the royal couple has been extremely wonderful to her, she felt as though she's intruding into somewhere she doesn't really belong to.

Add in the fact that the arrogant duke would also be there, and it just won't do.

So she chose to be here.

Oh, but how she missed her grandpa and wished she could go home...

Her reverie is interrupted by the sound of a door being slammed shut, coming from the directions of the dining room.

She supposed it is her _temporary_ guardian, and knew that is customary to present one's self to her host, but her tired body and exhausted mind would not permit her to.

The bed is calling her, and she places one foot up the step...

"Ah, you must be Miss Woodbine!"

Kagome whirled her head around and was surprised to see three very different people staring back at her.

The one who spoke is still in his morning clothes, and she supposed he's the Marquis of Montmouth. She passed him off to be idyllic and lazy in nature.

The only _lady_ (if she could be called as such by her garb) in the room is looking at her with an eyebrow arched haughtily. In accordance to her dress, Kagome summed up she's the reason the marquis is still in his morning clothes and is the marquis' mistress. Therefore, she's suffering from jealousy bouts because of Kagome's arrival.

'Oh please. As though I would willingly latch myself to him,'

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes back at them. Luckily, she turned to the third party.

A wiry man dressed in the latest expensive fashion stood there with the two. Black wavy hair cascaded down to his shoulders in a half ponytail. The man could be dubbed handsome if not for his eyes.

'This man has malice in him as well. And why for God's sake does he wear violet eyecolor!?'

The last discovery unnerved her, so she schooled her face into serenity and approached the marquis delicately.

"Forgive my untimely arrival, my lord. But it was imperative to your father that I arrive here right away. Yes, I am Kagome Rose Woodbine,"

After that, she made a perfect curtsy. The marquis seemed to be hypnotized by her. He didn't move.

The _lady_ had to nudge him twice before he reacted. Still in her curtsy, he caught her hand in his and urged her to rise. Then he kissed her hand.

"Mistress Woodbine, I am enchanted," he murmured.

And still he refused to let go of her hand.

"My lord? My hand, if you please,"

The marquis seemed to be shaking out of a dream, and he reddened profusely while giving her hand back.

"Forgive me, my dear. It's just that you remind me of someone..."

'The Lady Winters. Not again,' she groaned silently in her head.

"And by the way, this is my good friend visiting for the day, the Viscount Sedrick, Elliot Havemeyer,"

Kagome made another curtsy, and withdrew just in time to avoid the viscount's courtesy kiss.

"I have heard so much about you, Miss Woodbine. It would seem you charmed the king and queen right away,"

"Begging your pardon, Viscount Sedrick, but I did not. And if you would excuse me, I would really like to retire now,"

"Of course, my dear. Drummond will see you up to your room. I hope you find it to your liking. Drummond?"

The butler comes running out of nowhere to stand before his employer.

"Take Miss Woodbine up to her room and see that she is comfortable,"

"Yes, my lord. Miss, if you may?"

"My apologies once again, my lord. And thank you for your hospitality,"

"A pleasure, Mistress,"

=================================================

The trio stood, still staring at the girl. After the sound of footsteps disappeared, they went back to the dining room to talk.

"So that is Miss Woodbine. The _ton_ seems to be talking about her frequently. The king and queen seems to be taken with her, along with other suitors taken with her beauty,"

"Are you alright, darlin'?"

Onigumo shook his head from his stupor.

"She looks like Kikyou. They could be passed for twins,"

"Exactly. That's why she'll be perfect. Come to the ball tonight, and escort the girl. We'll find out more there,"

'More's the pity since I seem to be taken with her too...'


	3. Chapter Three Disruption

First of all, sorry for my updating taking so long, my muse is giving me a headache. Anyway, I hope you like this one guys, and on to the thanx!

**To Nouvelle**: Thanx for reviewing! And no, Inu and Kik aren't married yet. They're just engaged. And I'm not going to tell you how this one goes, you just have to read it. hehehe. Anyway, yeah Kik is nice here, just for a change. Thanx again for the R&R, and hope to hear from you again! Love ya lots!

**To lil'gome**: Hello again! I'm glad you liked the last chappy, but I do hope you continue to read even with the Inu/Kik WAFF moments. Thanx for becoming one of my loyal readers! Hope you'll review again. Love ya lots!

**To babeekoko**: Thanx for the review, and here's the writing you're hankering for. :-) Hope to see you here again! Love ya lots!

**To Kagome M.K**: Sorry for my not updating faster, but here's the next chappy. Hope you like this one, enough for you to review again. Love ya lots!

**To Lavender-dream**: Wow, thanx for all the nice comments you gave me. blussshhhyyymeee Anyway, thanx for reading and reviewing, and sorry for the delay! Hope you get to review this chappy again soon! Love ya lots!

**And to YOU reading this**: Thanx for taking the time to read my story! Anyway, I hope you guys do like it. And if you do, then pretty please leave a review? Please? I love getting reviews, it makes me feel special and prompts me to write faster. Just like any other writer. Onegaishimasu! See you again soonand Love ya lots!

Firebrand

FaTaLfURy

Chapter Three — Disruption

I do not own Inuyasha... I share.

A toast is being made.

The ball was a big success, to the Queen's delight. And after witnessing the pleasure of those who attended, she's giving another one.

This time though, is a little different from the last one.

A masquerade ball.

Beautiful ladies in flowing gowns and handsome lords in dashing ensembles—both of which are according to one's preferred character—and their faces masked 'till midnight, locked in an enchanted world.

"Perfect for what we have in mind,"

The Viscount Sedrick saluted as he raised his glass.

"Are you sure this will work, Naraku? If Grey ever finds out before hand—"

"Do not fret, my friend. Everything will turn out according to our plan. Besides, with the three of us—not to mention other accomplices—what could go wrong?"

"That's completely right, darlin'. Just relax, and follow along. Leave everything else to us,"

Yura's sultry voice persuaded him, and he touched his goblet with theirs, sealing the deal...

Inuyasha stood brooding by the Lady Winters' window, ignoring the lovely scene the rose gardens made below him.

Every night, after every one else has gone to sleep or chose their own form of pleasure, he came to her room. And each night, he made love to her over and over again... until the rosy hue of the sky hinted on the new day's arrival.

And tonight is no different.

The duke sighed loudly.

'Three more months,' he chanted to himself repeatedly.

Waiting is a foreign concept to him.

Patience is not one of his redeeming qualities.

When he wanted something, he goes after it as a predator would its' prey, and makes sure he gets it. He never waited long enough for his wants to come to him in its' own time; he seeks it out and claims it for his self.

But Kikyou is different.

Out of all the things he could have ever wanted, she is definitely worth waiting for.

She came into his life and gradually; she changed him a bit to who he was now. Her influence on him is apparent. Unconsciously, he found himself drawn to her gentleness and goodness, and in the process fell in love with her.

'No other woman would suit me as well as her. No other woman can complete me as she does. She is meant for me... forever,'

But a lingering guilt stayed on his mind.

She did not know of all his secrets. He could not bring himself to tell it all, thinking that what she doesn't know won't hurt her at all. And yet...

He could not help but wonder:

'Would she still be as understanding, as accepting and as loving as she is now if she knew me completely?'

"Pierce? What are you doing there? Do you want to catch a cold? Please love, come over here where it's warm,"

Her sweet and serene voice pierced through his musings. He turned, and sucked in his breath at the beauty she made while brushing her hair.

A surge of warmth and possessiveness rose within him—both of which are totally expected—his amber gaze betraying his love for her.

After all their years together, his desire for her never waned; rather, it is enhanced by time... and her love.

Inuyasha closed the distance between them and knelt down behind her to nuzzle her neck.

"Pierce, stop. I'm not through with my hair yet. Oh God,"

Lady Winters bit back a moan.

"I think it's time we went to bed, love,"

And with that, he picked her up bridal-style and placed her upon the bed, where me proceeded to love her completely...

A few hours later... 

The duke sat, leaning on the massive headboard of his lady's bed. Kikyou is in his arms, her eyes shut and her body lethargic after their activities.

His hands slowly travels up her spine, and down again in rhythmic motion meant to relax her.

"I saw you dancing with Bradon earlier,"

The comment made Lady Kikyou's eyes snap open, and tension filled her body for a moment before relaxing once again.

"The marquis came with my stepbrother, Naraku. It would seem impolite if I hadn't accepted the invitation for a dance,"

"But the man is clearly infatuated with you! And your _dear stepbrother_ would cheerfully push you and his friend in bed together, if it means it would benefit him,"

Kikyou scrambled to a sitting position, and faced him.

"Naraku would never do such a thing! My stepbrother happens to love me dearly, Pierce. Why can't you see that?"

There was a hint of pleading in her voice, but he remained quiet.

"And the marquis may have affection for me, but you of all people should know that it would come to nothing. Everyone in court knows that, and so should you. I love only you, Lord Grey,"

A cool hand touched his cheek caressingly in an effort to make him understand. He said nothing, but held her hand against his face and closed his eyes at the feeling of it.

"Besides, three months from now and you would have me as your wife, my love. So there's no need to fear and be jealous,"

He opened his eyes at this, and pulled her into his embrace.

"I, jealous? Keh! That would be the day, m'lady,"

Kikyou smiled in his embrace, content to know that he cares for her deeply.

In an attempt to change the subject of the conversation, the duke cleared his throat and said:

"So who is it you're portraying this masquerade ball?"

The evening of the said ball... 

Kagome Rose Woodbine sat patiently before her mirror as her lady's maid diligently worked on her hair. The girl is about her age, and is very efficient and willing to please, so she put up with the mild discomfort of having her hair pulled here and there, just to make the girl happy.

She inwardly sighed at the ordeal waiting before her.

Truth be told, she isn't looking forward to attending this ball, and might have passed upon it, if it weren't for the Queen's own seal at the invitation envelope.

Of course, by then she knew that she _had_ to come. She would never displease the Queen after all the goodness and generosity both she and the King bestowed on her.

But it still didn't make her feel good about coming.

Kagome sighed once again, and decided the torture to her hair is enough. The ball is about to start anytime now, and though it is considered to be fashionable if one is a little late, she hated unpunctuality.

Besides, the Marquis of Montmouth is escorting her, so she would have to hurry a bit more.

Catching the girl's eyes in the mirror, she nodded.

"I think that is quite wonderful as it is now, Emily. Thank you for doing such a marvelous job,"

The girl blushed at her statement, her own pleasure apparent.

"Oh but it is really an honor to serve you, miss! You are really so beautiful and elegant and... why, I bet all of the lords at the ball will swoon once they see you!"

Kagome smiled warmly at the girl's chatter and admiring gaze. She stood up while thinking if she could get the girl to come back with her to America...

"....and the style that I've done to your hair will be a perfect match for your gown! It's one of your best, Miss Woodbine, if I may say so. And the shoes the queen sent for you will be the perfect foil for it. I can see it now, you'll be the prettiest lady there!"

Emily's voice continued to drone on as she dressed her mistress. Every movement, every piece of clothing is treated with care as she and Kagome worked hand in hand to accomplish their goal.

At last, Miss Woodbine is dressed.

She is enchanting. No other word would do.

"You look like a fairy queen, m'lady! Or an angel, or—"the maid fairly gushed in her admiration.

"Yes well, thank you for informing me that I do not look nearly enough like the character I'm posing as. Maybe I should add feathered wings?"

The wry smile on her mistress' lips and the twinkle in her russet eyes eased the maid's mind.

"Oh but you look lovelier than Cinderella, that I can assure you, m'lady,"

As eccentric as it sounds, the idea sparked as quickly as she knew she would be attending the masquerade ball. She had been at court, and the Queen is also thinking of what costume she would wear when she happened upon a pair of shoes.

The shoes are made of fine glass, fit just enough for a dainty pair of feet. The Queen immediately turned to her and said:

"Cinderella!"

But since the King would be insulted to be demoted as a 'prince' (even though it _is_ Prince Charming), the Queen decided _she_ would have to be the Cinderella. And the shoe fits so...

She wears the gown the Queen and her designed for the ball, a 'Cinderella ball-gown', they called it. It is of gold and ivory, the fabrics soft and frothy for effect. Off-shoulders to reveal her perfectly smooth skin, and the sleeves tapering near her elbows before flaring out in a romantic and lacey design. The bodice is trimmed with elaborate patterns, and the skirt is full, with the drapes accentuated by roses. And the back is a work of art; with a small, cascading train held in place by roses. The glass slippers and a gold and ivory fan complete the outfit.

Her only accessories are the diamond teardrop earrings her grandfather gave her, its' matching necklace—a mixture of teardrop, marquis and round diamonds in an intricate setting; and the several diamonds scattered upon her hair for shimmering effect.

"Miss Woodbine, the Marquis awaits you at the carriage,"

"Thank you, Drummond. I will be right down,"

She turned to leave and her hand is upon the doorknob...

"Miss Woodbine! You forgot your mask,"

Startled, she held out her hand to Emily, smiling.

"Thank you so much, Emily. For everything. Imagine, not nearly midnight and I am already unmasked!"

She was still laughing as she descended the stairs.

At the ball... 

The ball is in full swing. The ballroom is nearly overflowing with guests, the music flowing and the champagne pouring. The King and Queen have yet to arrive, so the formality is not over yet.

Lord Grey stood leaning against one of the pillars supporting the room in the palace, his masked gaze roving until they lit up on one person.

'Ah, there she is,'

The Lady Winters stood near the doorway to the ballroom, talking to other members of the _ton_. She chose to be a Greek goddess, Aphrodite to be exact. She powdered her hair white, to accompany her gown. Like the traditional Greek tunic, it is colored white, the material long and clinging. It made the illusion of being almost diaphanous, but covered her adequately. It has no sleeves; the sash holding it is tied to one of her bare shoulders.

'She is beautiful,'

"There you are, de Monteforte!"

The merry voice came from Lord Miroku Conrad Stilles, Marquis of Winchester. And a good friend of the duke.

"And where has your hands been tonight, Miroku?"

Inuyasha asked drolly.

The Marquis of Winchester laughed jovially, albeit a bit nervously.

"Whatever do you mean, Inuyasha? I am a perfect gentleman,"

"Keep chanting that to yourself and maybe you'll believe it,"

"Anyway, it has been a long time, my friend. I heard you and the Lady Winters are engaged. Is this true?"

"Yes. We decided to make it official. Three months from now and we will wed,"

"But that is good news! Here, have some champagne. I cannot believe you are really getting married. You don't seem the type to like marital bliss. However, I am delighted in knowing that Lady Kikyou will be the next Duchess of Windshire. A lovely woman, for sure. And where is your betrothed, by the way?"

Inuyasha gestured towards the entrance, just as the doors are thrown open and a vision of ethereal loveliness came inside.

"By God, Inuyasha! You truly are one lucky bastard,"

Miroku breathed unbelievingly.

Inuyasha is too stunned to speak, watching still as the lady came down the stairs with utmost elegance and poise. She stopped when someone called out to her.

And that one is Kikyou.

"I don't care if you get jealous. I'm going to dance with the lady, and that's that,"

The Marquis of Winchester exclaimed; a trace of envy in his voice as he continued to gaze at the extraordinary beauty, and then strode determinedly forward as the strains of a new waltz began.

Inuyasha is taken out of his stupor as he heard the last of his friend's statement, and he looks on as Lord Stilles walks towards his love.

A growl wanted to erupt from his throat as he watched Miroku charm the ladies. And the growl did come out when he saw his friend hold out his hand to the masked beauty.

He did a double take.

'Why am I reacting like this? It's not as if Miroku's flirting with Kikyou. It's the _other_ girl he's interested in, so I do not have to worry,'

Even as he reassured himself, all he wanted is to wrench _her _away from his friend, and claim the dance for his own...

Kagome accepted the marquis' invitation to dance, and is enjoying herself quite immensely. After all, he has this deep, melodious voice that's pleasant to listen to. And he is quite the entertainer. Not to mention not bad looking at all.

"Are you having a good time, my lady?"

Oh, he is so dashing and debonair.

"Yes, my lord, thanks to you. I never did imagine I would really enjoy this evening. The masquerade ball holds a fascination for me now. All the intrigue and mystery in it...."

The marquis turned her a bit so she cut off her sentence to concentrate on the dance.

"You sound as though you haven't been to a masquerade ball at all, my lady. Surely you haven't missed Lady Carlton's masquerade ball last season?"

The marquis sounded quite surprised at this. Why he would be, she did not know.

"Actually, yes, this is my first attendance to a masquerade ball indeed. And I'm afraid I did miss Lady Carlton's ball. You see, it has only been a month past since I have been here in England,"

They stopped at the middle of the dance floor.

"You just arrived in England?"

That sounded suspiciously as a croak.

"Yes. Why have we stopped, my lord? People are staring,"

"Who are you?"

Before she could reply to the blunt question, another couple came by and stopped right beside them.

"You wanted to dance with my fiancé, Miroku?"

A deep baritone voice laced with amusement interrupted them. It belonged to none other than the Duke of Windshire.

Kagome's smile waned.

"But—but—"

Before the marquis could finish his exclamation, the duke gracefully swung her into his waiting arms, and deposited the Lady Winters in the marquis'.

A perfect switch.

'Great,' Kagome thought dourly.

Inuyasha noticed her reticence.

"Are you not enjoying the dance, mistress?"

The duke asked innocently.

Mistress Woodbine gnashed her teeth in time with the strings.

"Hardly, my lord,"

"Whyever not, Miss Woodbine?"

After posing the question, the duke proceeded to swing and dip her into the intricate steps of the waltz.

After which the momentum has her careening hard onto his body.

She gasped at the contact.

"Will you stop that! People are gawking at us! Not to mention Lady Winters,"

Kagome exclaimed angrily through clenched teeth, while trying to maintain her smile.

"Is it my fault you are hardly familiar with the steps of this waltz, Miss Woodbine?"

The taunt was said with a sardonic smile.

It made her itch to slap it off his face. Instead, she concentrated all her talent and energy into the dance, just to prove him wrong.

And wrong he was. They moved around the ballroom, their actions fluid and graceful. It was as though they choreographed the dance itself, so attuned they were to each other.

Until the ballroom cleared for them both, them being the only ones left dancing. Everyone is awed at their performance.

"Who is that on the dance floor? Some professional dancers the king and queen invited?"

"No, I think it's the Duke of Windshire with the Woodbine heiress. Aren't they just lovely?"

"Yes, the perfect match!"

"The Cinderella and her Prince Charming,"

All the comments made were said with an envious and romantic sigh.

"Perfect match, my eye!" Kagome muttered under her breath, hearing the last comment.

"Did you say anything, mistress?"

Kagome smiled tightly.

"Nothing of concern to you, my lord. The marquis, the one I was dancing with earlier, do you know him?"

"Yes," came the non-committal reply.

"He was saying strange things to me. Like he knew me personally,"

"That's because he thought you are Lady Winters,"

"What!?"

"Yes. I made the mistake of not explaining fully when both you and her appeared on the entranceway. He mistook you for her,"

'Wonderful. So someone danced with me just because I looked like Lady Kikyou,'

Kagome thought grimly.

And another thought popped into her mind.

"You don't deserve her,"

She blurted out of the blue.

An elegant eyebrow rose in inquiry.

"Lady Winters. You don't deserve her,"

"Why not?"

"You're arrogant, overbearing, pompous, chauvinistic, and a scoundrel! You are the exact opposites. The Lady Kikyou is one of the nicest and pleasant people that I know,"

"Apparently,"

"So how come she loves you? I certainly fail to understand the logic behind it,"

The duke gave her an amused smile.

"So are you by chance insinuating that I am better off with someone else and leave the pure Lady Winters alone?"

"Yes,"

She nodded emphatically so he'd know she's serious.

"Someone who's somewhat like me, Mistress? Someone more attuned to my behavior, as you put it?"

Again, she nodded.

"Why, I do think you are referring to yourself, Miss Woodbine!"

Her mouth formed the perfect O. No words could escape her lips at hearing that.

"I am touched by the offer, Mistress, but I rather like the one I'm with compared to you, thank you,"

"Why you—"

"Temper, Miss Woodbine. I told you it would not do. You are a spitfire, and I am forever thankful that I am gifted with the serene Lady Winters to grace my person and be my wife, rather than be wed and shackled to a wench like you,"

The song ended, and they stood perfectly still; still staring into each other's eyes, but with different emotions.

Her russet eyes blazed with anger and indignation, while his amber orbs exuded mockery and amusement.

Then the fireworks exploded...


	4. Chapter Four Fate Had A Different Plan

**_Firebrand _**  
_FaTaLfURy  
_  
**_Chapter Four — Fate Had A Different Plan_**

Dinner was a disaster.

Shortly after their dance, the King and Queen finally made their appearance.

Everyone made way for the royal couple and made perfect curtsies as they passed on a sea of masked faces, pausing every now and then to talk to someone.

Then both of them stopped in front of the Duke of Windshire and Miss Woodbine.

"Oh look, My Lord! Isn't Kagome just divine in that gown! Oh, and I see she has found her Prince,"

The Queen fairly bubbled in her glee, her shimmering gold gown reflecting the light. Her lively eyes held mischief as she winked at Kagome.

The King, on the other hand, was her exact opposite. With his complete suit done in silver, he was devastatingly elegant and in control. A small smile played upon his lips at his wife's comment.

"Yes, I can see that, my love. You both have undoubtedly good tastes. And for the love of God, Elizabeth Rin, no one is supposed to know anyone until midnight,"

The King both praised and reminded his wife gently.

"Oh I completely forgot. But no matter: if you haven't noticed, we're both unmasked. So my dear, who is that handsome gentleman with you?"

The Queen Elizabeth Rin addressed her last comment to Kagome.

But before she could speak up, the duke made his introduction.

"The Duke of Windshire at your service, Your Majesty. And may I say you have eternally captured my heart the moment you stepped into the room,"

The duke said suavely, taking the queen's proffered hand and kissing it languidly.

The flippant reply made different reactions.

Mistress Woodbine stared at the duke incredulously, wondering if he has lost his head for flirting with the Queen when the King is present.

King Sesshomaru's hand fell to the hilt of his sword, itching to draw it at the sight of the duke's apparent captivation. Then he noticed the twinkle in the duke's eyes, and he relaxed.

The Queen just rolled her eyes at their theatrics, quite used to the duke baiting her husband. One should be used to handling such things when Sesshomaru is one's husband. She pulled her hand back.

"Stop baiting your king, Inuyasha. You know how he is when he's in a bad mood. Now tell me, when are you going to make things official?"

"Caught me again, Your Highness. As for the engagement, I wanted to announce it tonight officially, but of course she won't listen,"

The Queen was astounded.

"Engagement!? That soon? My, but you do move fast, duke,"

"Fast? My Queen, are you quite all right? Both of us have been together for quite sometime now. This is way overdue as it is,"

"What!? Sesshomaru!"

The King chuckled as he watched his lady and his friend try to make out the conversation.

"Obviously you both aren't talking of the same thing. This Sesshomaru will clear things accordingly,"

"Please do, My Lord,"

"Apparently, Inuyasha is referring to himself and the lovely Lady Winters, my love,"

"Lady Winters? But I thought—"

"You thought wrong, Elizabeth Rin. Now let it go,"

The King admonished gently but firmly.

"Wait, Your Highness. I would like to know what the beautiful queen thought?"

Inuyasha asked; an eyebrow arced slightly in inquiry.

Not caring that they were showing quite the favoritism in court, the queen proceeded to tell them then and there what she did think.

"Oh forgive me, my dear! And you too, my Lord Inuyasha. I just thought… well, you look so perfect together, just like that and—"

"My befuddled wife thought that you and Miss Woodbine here are the ones getting engaged,"

King Sesshomaru interjected smoothly, knocking the wind out of his wife's sails.

"Ohh! Why must you do that? I was doing the telling here, My Lord!"

The queen looked disgruntled.

"You were taking too long. We have to move on,"

The king caught the queen's elbow and urged her along. In his mind, he counted the seconds before the duke and the girl reacted.

"WHAT!?"

They both stared at each other in shock, still processing what the royal couple implied.

Luckily, before they spewed their hate of each other, the _ton_ moved into the dining room where dinner is being served by now.

Kagome is reclaimed by the Marquis of Winchester while the duke goes to his real intended.

"May I have the honor of escorting you to the dining room, Miss Woodbine?"

'Oh so now he knows my real name,' Kagome thought sarcastically.

And to think she was contemplating friendship with him!

"I think not, my lord. I'm afraid I have my own escort,"

"Do you mean the Marquis of Montmouth? I think I saw him leave earlier,"

The statement is delivered very smoothly that Kagome looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you quite sure of that, my lord?"

"I am, my lady. And this would give me the perfect chance of redeeming myself for my behavior earlier, Miss Woodbine. I do hope you would forgive me,"

'Oh, well. He seems harmless enough, and if not for that slight misconception in his part, I would like the Marquis quite well,'

Kagome slipped her arm to the marquis' proffered elbow.

"Lead the way, my lord,"

It was ten in the evening, and Kagome is having the time of her life.

She decided to forgive the Marquis for his oversight. After all, he is in fact redeeming his self very well.

The King and Queen have already made their leave, and the wine is flowing freely at this point. Everyone is laughing gaily; and the ladies are gossiping and flirting from behind their fans at the same time.

The Mistress Woodbine partook of the wine, but is carefully counting the measure of what she has imbibed.

"Well, well. What a cozy little group have we here?"

Kagome is currently giggling at one of the Marquis of Winchester's jests, when she turned her head to find the Marquis of Montmouth looking down at her benignly.

She immediately set back her chair to execute a demure curtsy.

"My lord! I have heard that you already left! Forgive me for­"

Lord Elliot only waved his hand negligently as he regarded his newly acquired ward.

"No matter, Mistress Woodbine. No harm done here. And as a matter of fact, I did leave earlier in the evening to see to a very important matter. Anyhow, since I am back and see no others to join, can my company be of acceptance to you, my dear?"

"Of course you may, Montmouth. There is plenty of room for everyone here. And bring Sedrick with you too, why don't you,"

Lord Miroku interjected smoothly, not noticing the tension between the Marquis of Montmouth and the Duke of Windshire. The Duchess of Norfolk sat quietly beside the duke, but not quite serenely, as her nervousness is apparent in her eyes.

"Splendid! How kind of you to invite us, Lord Stilles. And I see you and my ward has become fast friends,"

"Hardly, my lord. The Marquis is only being gallant in offering to be my escort. And how, pray tell, is my _true_ guardian, your father the Duke of Norfolk, faring?"

Kagome emphasized the word 'true'.

"Alas, Mistress, but I cannot reassure you on that matter. My father is still on his sick bed, but we all hope and pray for his recovery. Is that not so, Viscount Sedrick?"

He turned to his friend, Naraku.

"Yes, that is absolutely correct my friend. And may I suggest a toast, for the Duke of Norfolk's good health?"

The viscount signaled to a waiting servant and the maid immediately filled all of their glasses to the rim.

"Here, here. To the Duke of Norfolk!"

Mistress Woodbine wanted to decline the toast, but being as the toast is made for the kind old duke, it would be impolite to do so.

She drained her goblet to the bottom.

"I hear music at the next room. May I appeal for a dance, my Lady Winters?"

Before the Lady Kikyou could answer, the Lord Grey answered for her.

"No, you may not, Montmouth. And she is not your lady either, so I suggest you cease calling her as one,"

The snappish retort made the Lady Winters gasp in appall.

"Pierce!"

While the two men glowered at each other, the Viscount Sedrick, stepbrother to the Lady Kikyou, intervened in time.

"Then perhaps I could be the lucky one to dance with my lovely stepsister. Kikyou, my dear?"

Lady Winters cast an indignant look at Lord Grey.

"I would love to, Naraku,"

The moment the stepsiblings left the table, an uncomfortable silence descended. The two lords kept glaring daggers at each other; both unwilling to commit defeat when it comes to the woman they both love.

Miroku cleared his throat, and turned to Kagome.

"Would you like a walk around the castle grounds, my lady?"

That had taken her aback.

"My lord! I am not a titled person, as you are. Please, do not call me as such. And I would love to tour the gardens, but if you would excuse me for a while?"

Lord Stilles already rose from his seat to help Miss Woodbine to rise.

"Of course, my dear. And I would be waiting here for your return,"

"Lord Grey, Lord Bradon,"

Both lords broke their tensed glares to look at her. Onigumo also rose in deference to her.

"You may take your leave, my dear. But are you sure you're all right? Your cheeks seem to be rosier than usual. You might want to lie down for a spell,"

"Thank you for your concern, my lord. But I'm quite sure I'll be fine. It must be the wine; I am not used to drinking that much,"

Lord Grey only inclined his head at this, and rose to his feet, though not quite steadily.

Then Miss Woodbine curtsied and walked away, leaving the three lords to their selves.

Just as she stepped out the door, Lord Grey collapsed.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome wandered out of the dining rooms and into the hallway.

'Strange, but it seems to me the halls are far longer than usual,'

Then her vision blurred for a moment and she stumbled against the wall.

"Are you all right, my lady?"

She whirled around to face a servant hovering worriedly around her.

"I'm fine. I was only looking for the ladies' chambers when a touch of dizziness came over me,"

Kagome smiled at the maid reassuringly.

"Are you sure, my lady? Your color does not look so good. Maybe you should lie down?"

In truth, the maid's words were barely coherent to her. Kagome can barely see; let alone stand on her own, for weakness seemed to come over her.

'It must be the wine. But I did not drink that much,'

"The wine," she whispered.

"What was that, my lady?"

But she could not speak no more, and the maid held on to her in panic.

"My lady!"

"Oh my! The Mistress Woodbine. What has happened to her?"

A new voice entered the conversation.

"Who are you?"

"Do not worry. I'm one of her maids. I'll take her,"

'Maid? But Emily's at home,'

"It would be all right, Miss Kagome,"

Then she is lifted up by someone, but she turned her head to look at the woman speaking.

And recognition struck.

"You,"

And then darkness took her…

Kagome's head feels like it was breaking into two, and her throat was so parched she could hardly utter a sound.

"Hurry!"

A woman's voice is speaking, and the sound of a door closing can be heard.

'Where am I? Where are you taking me?'

'Where….?"

"Are you still awake, Miss? Don't worry, we're in your rooms,"

"Em…i….ly…?"

"Oh I'm afraid Emily's not here, Miss. But don't worry, I'll take good care of you,"

'Something doesn't sound good about that…'

But then she was too confused to figure it out.

"Should we take off her clothes?"

A man's voice!

"Probably. No use in sparing her a bit of modesty eh?"

The laughter mingled, and then she felt her clothes leaving her body.

'What are you doing!?'

She tried her best to speak once more.

"Clo…thes….!"

Then the woman answered her again.

"You won't need your clothes, Miss. Trust me. Now just lie down here and get some sleep, and you'll feel much better in the morning,"

'Now that sounds good,'

Kagome felt the bed on her back and the sheets cover her.

"A pity she's needed for this operation. I might've sampled her myself,"

"In your dreams, you fool! Now hurry, we have to get out before anyone sees us,"

'Leave? But why?'

And then she could hear no more….


End file.
